Elizabeth Swan Turner the Epic Pirate Kings short Epic love life
by random-k
Summary: Elizabeth Swan Turner was a pretty epic person. She was involved in major events of shaping the pirate future. She was even the pirate King. Is it any surprise her love life was equally exciting. a short two shot on Elizabeth. part one up. please Read and review critique is appreciated
1. Chapter 1

Elizabeth Turner the Epic pirate king

Chapter 1- Her Epic love life

_I own nothing but my own ideas_

_It's a sort of commentary on Elizabeth Turner and her dramatic life_

Elizabeth herself is an epic person. Among other accomplishments she has managed to become "The pirate King" and she started her life as a governors daughter.

It stands to reason that her love life would be pretty exciting. To start with look at her potential suitors. All of them were or became pirates at some point in their lives.

Her first proposal came from Commander Norrington. Due to an unfortunate decision to wear a corset, she fainted from air loss and ended up in the ocean. Quite a coluorful beginning to a love life no? She ended up manipulating the poor man, caused him to lose his job, which forced him into a brief stint in piracy. In the end she even resulted in his death.

Captain Jack Sparrow was the pirate who rescued her from the ocean and the water in her lungs, after her first ever proposal. Shortly after that he used her as a hostage and ran. Since that fateful first encounter they launched on a whirlwind of adventures. She has reportedly gotten him drunk when they were marooned on an island together, Busted him out of being hung, been his navigator in a quest for Davy Jones heart, kissed him and left him in chains to die, gone to worlds end to bring him back, and been elected pirate king by his vote. They are said to have quite good chemistry.

A date is an typically an affair where both parties dress in fancy cloths and go out for a fancy dinner. It would probably be considered a blind date by today's standards and defiantly would have been her first, as a governors daughter she was on a tight leash.

There was much less chemistry (arguably) between Elizabeth and Captain Barbossa but their interactions were no less interesting. After being kidnapped and taken to his ship she was forced to put on a nice dress and have dinner with him. He told and showed her that he and his crew were horrifyingly undead, always nice dinner conversation. Her response ,stabbing him in the chest with a knife, was easily laughed off by him, where another man would have been offended. It wasn't the best behavior for a first date, which is why there wasn't a second.

And then there was Will Turner. The young former blacksmith. She met him as a child and stole a treasure that started her journey to pirate king, and never gave it back. He got her marooned to save her and she repaid him by manipulating Commander Norrington to do the same. He became a pirate and a bounty hunter to save her. She loved him, and he loved her back. They always had each others backs in a fight. He was stable, her port, and steeled for her and only her, not some whore at a bar.

Commander Norrington had been a good man. Captain Jack had been charming, and had really good chemistry, but she wanted someone faithful, and no promise could make him that.

Barbossa had married her to Will. But although he was the most faithful and interested man, perhaps she would have been better off with someone else.

For shortly after Barbossa had married them, Will became the next Captian of the Davy Jones Locker. While the idea of the pirate King being married to the second Davy Jones is a cool idea in theory, it doesn't turn out to be very nice in practice.

First she cant see him for ten years or be on the sea. She raises their child, who rarely sees his dad. She has given up the life of high adventure and her title as pirate king, to settle down.

She might have done better as the Captain of Davy Jones Locker. In the time period there are few jobs for women, even a former pirate King, and being a single mother was looked down upon. Will would have had an easier time supporting the kid.

And to be honest she is a person meant for adventure and loves it. What better occupation for a former pirate king then the next Davy Jones?

_Please read and review_

_AN-why is there no category for jack the monkey or keys the dog? Percy Jackson archives have his magic sword and Annabeth's Cap as characters (magical inanimate objects) so why don't an awesome undead monkey, or a dog get to be characters._


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeth Turner the Epic pirate King

2. Her Epic Weddings

_I own nothing but my own ideas_

Weddings are events that are planed well in advanced. There is a wedding dress, a wedding cake, a meaningful or boring (depending on who you ask) wedding ceremony, a big damn kiss, and, as Captain Jack Sparrow once put it, "drinks all around". A day of happiness. The wedding is said to be the brides day, and the day after (honeymoon) the grooms, but that's irrelevant right now.

Weddings are planed and the vows given to couples by a priest.

This however is about Elizabeth Turner (formally Swan) and with her epic love life discussed earlier her weddings would be anticlimactic if they didn't follow suit.

Her first wedding was traditional enough, planed months in advanced with a traditional gown, a priest, a cake, her dad to walk her down the isle…

It was rudely interrupted however by the Arrest of both the Bride and her Fiancé before it could begin. Her fiancé was sent off to be a bounty hunter and the bride escaped. They both ended up on a quest for the torn out but still beating heart of Davy Jones.

She feared she had ruined things between them, when she kissed Jack Sparrow and sent him to his death. After that incident things had felt cold and she was afraid it was over. The next time he asked her to marry him, she accepted without hesitation.

The second wedding toped the first in terms of excitement

The second wedding Between Elizabeth Swan and Will Turner took place in the middle of a storm, on a pirate ship that was, swirling in a water drain.

Their ship was locked onto the Davy Jones Locker, and they were in the middle of a battle with its crew.

To top it off ,they were married by a pirate instead of a priest. Captain Barbossa certainly gave an interesting ceremony. Constantly instructed by attacks, and both parties had to fight off several attempts on their life through out the ceremony. The words "Just kiss" were used over the traditional "you may now kiss the bride" Because of the frequent attacks.

Rather then well wishes from friends, the new husband was fatally stabbed by Davy Jones, and left Elizabeth with a decision to make. She could let him die and never see him again, or help him stab the heart of Davy Jones, and see him once every ten years.

Choosing the second option resulted in her giving up piracy and the title of Pirate King. Still it is probably for the best she is unlikely to have another wedding.

A third Wedding of Elizabeth Swan Turner would undoubtedly top the first two in epic proportions, and awesome as it would be the world isn't ready for that.

_Well here is the end of the two shot please read and review _


End file.
